The present invention relates to electrical switches and particularly to switches of the type wherein user movement of a paddle or rocker in either of two opposite rotational directions is effective to provide for selective actuation of a plurality of contact sets for effecting opening and closing of the contacts for switching an electrical current in individual circuits. In particular, the invention relates to rocker type switches which upon user movement of the rocker in one direction is effective to sequentially actuate a plurality of switches during successive movement of the rocker.
Rocker-type switches are commonly employed for user actuation of remotely controlled accessories in automobiles as, for example, remote control of electrically operated door locks, powered window motors and outside rearview mirror adjustment motors. In providing such switches for control of vehicle accessories and particularly remote control of vehicle power window motors, it has been desired to provide for an "auto-down" or "express down" mode of operation of the power windows in the driver side vehicle door. This latter type mode of operation of the driver's door window comprises moving the door window motor control switch rocker in one direction for actuating the power window motor to lower the window and continued movement of the switch beyond the initial actuation position to a second position in which an electronic control circuit provides for continuous rotation of the motor to provide for continued lowering of the window after the operator has released pressure from the switch rocker member. However, in providing such "auto-down" or "express down" operation of the driver's side power window motor, it has been desired to provide for a tactilely discernible indication of the secondary actuation of the switch for notifying the driver that the "auto-down" mode has been engaged.
In order to provide a tactilely discernable indication or tactile feedback to the driver that the driver side power window switch has been pushed to the "express down" position, it has been found desirable to provide a significant and noticeable increase in force for causing continued rotation of the switch rocker member after the switch has reached an initial actuation position. However, in providing for such actuation of a secondary switch for the "auto-down" mode of operation without causing detrimental or damaging overtravel of the initially actuated switch has proven to be a difficult problem in manufacturing sequentially operated switches. This has proven to be particularly true where a single rocker or actuator member is employed for actuating plural switches in sequence by movement of the rocker in one direction.